The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Achillea plant, botanically known as Achillea millefolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Grapefruit’.
The new Achillea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Achillea millefolium ‘Summer Pastels’, not patented. The new Achillea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Summer Pastels’ in 2003 in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Achillea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Lancaster, Pa. since January, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Achillea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.